User talk:Stormy.Skies
Hello! Hi! I'm Ducksplash but you can call me Duck or Ducksauce, and I wanted to welcome you to the wiki! We have tons of great people and stories here and I hope that you'll enjoy your stay. I don't write much anymore, aside from my collabs, but you'll see me in chat almost every day. If you need anything or just want to talk, feel free to PM or message me! Welcome! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 03:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re Well, hello to you too. Anyway, first off, whoever deleted the Welcome message, I'm not sure, I tried to find out in the history but that was... well... *shudders* Anyway, no-one is to remove that message. So don't... yes, you, don't do it. For your signature to work, you will need to make the page for it, as you are using a code. Also, I suggest you read all of the pages that are link to in the welcome message (that thing I just re-added aboce Ducky's message) and that you add all of the proper categories to your stories/poetry/whatever. Good bai. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I am now 16']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'as of 6:23pm 16/4/13']] 05:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) It will change it on every wiki you go on [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 18:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Also, please add all of the proper categoies to your story. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC) There is a space at the bottom of the page. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello there oh new person. x3 Come on the chat thingy? I'm extremely bored and no-one ever wants to talk to me x3 Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I will walk over your cold corpses 20:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Three things 1. For the temple on the page you made, all you have to so is put Silverstourm, because I have it coded so that it's easier for new user who've never seen that template before. 2. I can fix your siggie this it'd you'd like. 3. As per your question to Honey, just put all three since it actually is all three. Also, I'm really impressed with that question. Most new users ask the stupidest questions that can be answered by reading the rules, but this was a good, original question. Keep it up and you may become Speaker one day ;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 11:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) All you have to do is make a page called User:Silverstourm/Sig (or whatever is after the /) and post whatever you want your siggie to be :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 14:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) On that page, yes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 19:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) No probelm :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 20:50, May 28, 2013 (UTC) TestingI Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 18:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I like your new siggie :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 19:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) No problem [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 17:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stormy, what's up? Haven't talked to you in a while :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 01:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) That's fine :3 Just don't forget about us! And cool :) I spent a week (last week) with my Grandma, and I'll probably go back later in the summer :3 As for the noob thing, on here, there is no such thing x3 Everyone is equal (tho Staff can do more things, we don't like, flaunt it or misuse it) and we respect eachother, and so... yeah. There are new users, but once you join, after about a week, that's not even true x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 14:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they such Dx I never really saw the point in all that anyway. I've been on Wikia for about three years, and the only wiki (that I've really edited on) that ever did that was WFW, and, while I still like quite a few users on there, and don't a lot of the new ones on there, it kinda just... it's really just a drama-inducing and stress-filled place. I like it, and, if I could go back, I would, just to talk to a few friends, like Zaffie, Smudge, and Sandwich (they're the only ones who don't edit on here that are on there that I really care about. I would say Birchy, but she's not on that much.), but I don't want my wiki to be like that, or, for someone to feel that my wiki is like that, ya know? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 17:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and I would name names, but I dun want to start anything else up. This wiki is just getting good, and I don't want to have to start another writing wiki xD I don't think I could even come up with a good name! And I bet we're talking about the same users... or some of them atleast x3 Chat? And I replied to your blog comment :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 17:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Manga art! Hey Stormy! an honor having your presence in my talk page! I read your stories and you have an awesome writing style, I specially liked Zila! Anyway! Yes I do all the art concerning the Titans on Earth! I also do requests if you are ever interested, and thank you for the feedback on my prologue! Please feel free to correct my mistakes! why is everything pink? *panicking* 22:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC)s i think i did thAT mapleshadestrikestonight 23:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC)s